


The Horror and the Wild

by swampmunsterr



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier finds another witcher to sing about, LMAO, Lots of memories, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, everyone is bad at feelings, fan based lore on fae because they dont actually exist in the witcher.., friends to something more but they decide it would be best not to, geralt makes a comeback after years, turns out that witcher isnt who he said he was, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampmunsterr/pseuds/swampmunsterr
Summary: After Geralt and Jaskier's "break up" Jaskier runs to the coast and makes a better life for himself.While stopped at an inn and during a performance; he spots another witcher out of the corner of his eye whom he will try to bribe to come with him on his adventures and sing about the amazing things they will do together.The witcher said yes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s), Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Horror and the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ever fic sjbkfbfbh but i really wanted to write about my witcher oc and have fun while doing so?? this chapter is really short cause i couldn't figure what else to add lmao. constructive criticism is always welcome!! thank u

It's been years, but it felt like decades to Jaskier. He did decide to run to the coast, he bought a house in a fishing town and has been there ever since. The house is small with only one guest room. Decorated with shelves upon shelves of books and literature; he still hasn't read all of them yet. His desk is cluttered with papers and notebooks with quills and inkwells thrown about. 

He has grown quite a bit during this time, both mentally and physically. How to survive on his own, a couple inches on him and he decided to let his hair grow out long, past his shoulders with a few flowers braided into it. He even has his own sword and dagger, both respectively named and are sisters to his lute. 

Of course, it was one of those seasons where he was invited to a party to sing. Traveling alone wasn’t his favorite but at least he could leave the small town he lived in for a while. Escape the sea and go back to the wilderness; albeit some rather upsetting memories live in those woods. 

He packed most of everything he had for the time he will be there and packing a small lunch for himself, it wasn't much but it made him happy and that’s what mattered now. 

Jaskier made it to his first inn, it was small and warm and did the job. He loved small places like this, the people are always so nice and they enjoy his music with such gratitude. He paid for food, drink and a single room for the night. Making sure he'd be on the move by morning. 

He wanted to sing, well more like he needed to sing. it had been too long since he has in a tavern. With him now singing at exquisitely large parties or intricate concert halls with tall pillars and beautiful people. 

His room was small, he expected that from how little the Inn was compared to other buildings. There were paintings of birds on the wooden walls; Songbirds. Blue and yellows strewn all over the ceiling as well. It looked like a morning sky. 

It feels nice to go back to the beginning sometimes. 

It started getting late, he changed out of his traveling clothes and into something more festive. Whipped out his lute and started doing what he loved most. He threw out some of his classics.. Toss a coin, her sweet kiss and a few smaller ballads. It felt so refreshing to be singing in a tavern. Like a spark had been lit again. 

and for only a moment he saw a flash of white behind the crowd. 

he was hoping, maybe it was him but as he looked back again it wasn't. it was still something white, but on a head of pitch black- almost a shade of the darkest violet, a white streak parted their hair so gracefully. it was like a shooting star against a night sky. 

Another witcher. 

Jaskier stared as they walked through the tavern, sitting in a corner back against the wall. (i guess witchers have a thing for sitting against walls) 

It had been a while since he's seen one after Geralt, He knew they came in all sorts of shapes and sizes but this one wasn't what he imagined. They were terribly beautiful with silver adorning their neck and hands. So beautiful that probably no one suspected they were a burly witcher. I mean, that's just because they weren't, they were slender but built like some expensive lean meat. 

Jaskier stopped being fixated on the figure and regained himself. He walked over to them, lute in hand preparing some one liner in his head to fully embarrass himself but when he gets ready to speak its almost like they read his mind. 

"Jaskier, isn't it?"


End file.
